


Love Never Dies It Just Turns Evil

by Jania28



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear Harry before I see him, his breath coming in harsh pants as he runs to the magical cage holding “Gentleman” Johnny Marcone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Dies It Just Turns Evil

It’s cold tonight, but then again it’s always cold, it’s wet too, even on level ground my feet slip slightly as I shift my weight from foot to foot. I could go to higher ground, but I need to hear what’s going on as well as see it and this spot behind a grove of dark trees is the best place for that. Let it never be said I don’t torture myself in style.  
I hear Harry before I see him, his breath coming in harsh pants as he runs to the magical cage holding “Gentleman” Johnny Marcone. The smell hits me next as the cage falls apart with a snap and the rich copper of blood hits my nose. John, the free holding Lord of Chicago and head of the Outfit is in bad shape. His back is nothing but a bloody mass of pulp and more blood runs down the left side of his face where half his ear has been torn off.

I lean forward slightly so I can see better and my eyes fall on the wound that will kill Marcone, even though Harry doesn’t know it yet. Nicodemus castrated the poor bastard, using red hot tongs to cut and tear the important bits away leaving nothing but a dark hole behind. But, John still manages to meet Harry’s eyes for a split second his dark green eyes full of stubborn pride as he takes a step and collapses against the wizard.

“John,” Harry cries struggling to keep the heavier man upright, but it’s a losing battle and both men fall to the ground, Marcone’s head resting among Harry’s legs. “John,” the wizard calls again his tone softer but no less desperate, “please.” I have seen love in many forms, but none affect me more deeply than love lost before it was found like that between the two men before me.  
“Harry,” a once great and terrifying man rasps reaching up to grip what I’m sure he hopes is Harry’s hand, “Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.” The pronunciation is perfect and I see Harry shiver as his Name is said. “Yes,” Harry replies trying to keep his voice from shaking, “I’m here Marcone.”

John takes a deep breath gathering up his will for what he knows will be his final words, the power in the air so strong I can feel it crackling along my skin from where I am. It makes my heart scream for what could have been, the power these two could have created together and I mentally curse myself for my own mistakes that led in a roundabout way to this moment.

“Promise me you’ll protect our city,” John says his voice fading. Harry opens his mouth to protest, to beg for John to fight for life but then he snaps it shut again. “Promise me on your own power,” John continues and Harry sucks in a breath of air. “I swear to guard Chicago with my life or may my own power suffer for it,” he says his voice cracking.  
Marcone’s free hand lifts up and touches Harry’s cheek gently and full of sorrow. “Remember me as I was not as I am,” he says and my throat goes tight, those words will be used against Harry to great effect in the future, twisted and thrown in his face, when that isn’t how they were meant. “And do not let my death drive you to the blackness Harry; you are so much better than that, so much better than I ever was.”

A tear slips down my face matching the one slipping down Harry’s cheek. Make him promise I beg even thought I know he won’t and Harry won’t either. “John,” Harry says but it’s too late, the Baron of Chicago eyes slide close. One breath, two and then the deed is done.   
I don’t stay to watch my godson fall apart, though his scream of grief rings in my ears as I walk away. We would meet again soon, and again, and again until a bullet takes Harry Dresden down three years from now. But there is a way to save him, to save him and John. I will find it because I am Captain Jack Harkness and making things right is my job.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and John belong to Jim Butcher and Jack Harkness is the property of BBC Worldwide, this story was written for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
